This is a single center study in patients with advanced, refractory solid tumors not responsive to any other treatment modality. These patients will be given CPT-11 orally for 5 days in cohorts of 3 in escalating doses to determine maximal tolerated dose, dose-limiting toxicities, safety profile and antitumor activity, if any.